Perfect Enemy
by Sesshysluver2232
Summary: Six sisters get lost in the woods and are found by brothers. When they wake up the sisters are in a strange place. What will happen when some become friends with there captures, and others grow closer?


Chapter 1!!

Six siblings all lived with there father on the outskirts of Kasawagi village. There was Kikyo, the oldest. She is 17. Her three sisters, Kagome, Sango the twins at 16, and Rin at age 13. Then they have two brothers Souta, 11, and Shippo who is 7. Out of all the children Kagome did most of the work. She took care of everyone, while Kikyo and there father looked for work.

They all knew about the evil in the woods, there was a huge castle that housed six mean demons. When Kagome was 13 she got lost in the woods and came across the castle. She probably wouldn't have gotten home if it wasn't for the boy that helped her out of the woods. She never saw him again, so she didn't get to thank him but she prayed for him every night before she went to bed. She told her sisters, and brothers about the castle, so they would stay out of the woods alone.

Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, and Rin were all out looking for herbs and fruit in the woods. Rin came across a beautiful flower patch and ran though it to smell them, She didn't notice that she had gotten far from her sisters.

"Hey, where did Rin go?" Kagome asked Sango.

"She was just here, where could she have gone?" Kikyo yelled.

"I don't know, find her!" Kagome yelled back as she started towards where she knew a patch of flowers to be. ' She probably found the flowers and is laying in them.'

They split up to look for her. When Kagome was near the flower patch she heard a scream. Then all went dark.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Asked the dark haired demon.

"Take them to father and see what he wants to do with them." Answered the oldest of the three demon brothers.

"Do you think he'll let us keep them?" Asked a demon with white hair, and dog ears on his head.

"I don't know. The last one that came on our property was tortured." the oldest said. "Let's go."

As the three brothers walked away with there four problems they thought, 'I hope he lets us keep them.'

Walking into there castle, the oldest with Rin, and Kagome throwen over each shoulder. The one with dog ears had Kikyo over his, and the youngest carried Sango bridal style. They walked into the dinning room where there father was an set them each in a chair at the end of the table, furthest from there father.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, And Miroku, what have you brought me today?" Lord Toga asked his three sons.

"Father, they where caught trespassing." Sesshomaru said with his face showing no emotions.

"Can we keep them father?" Miroku asked, hoping to get his hands on the lovely one he carried.

"No. They will be taken to the prisoner hall, given 2 rooms they must share with one. I will decide what to do with them when I get back." Toga told his son. "Take them to there rooms now."

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome to lift her over his shoulder, when she stirred.

"Uhhh...where am I" Kagome moaned, holding her head from the migraine she had.

"You are at my home." She heard Toga say. Jumping at his voice she started to smack the hard body that kept her still.

"LET ME GOOOOO!!" She screamed. Then all went black again.

"Take them up to there rooms I must get ready for my trip." Toga said.

"Yes father." Inuyasha said turning and taking Kikyo with him.

"Father, how long is this one for?" Sesshomaru asked.

"2 months, make sure the prisoners are not released. Do what you want with them, do not kill them. Do not let 'HIM' get the child." Toga said to his oldest.

"Yes father." Then Sesshomaru bowed and left to take Kagome and Rin to there room.

When Sesshomaru got to there room he kicked the door to open it, walked over to one of the beds and set Rin down. When he went to the other bed he layed Kagome down he pushed a stray hair out of her face. 'My god she is beautiful' He left the room to go find his brothers.

"You can't decide that you get her, father said we can't have them!" Miroku yelled to Inuyasha.

"He said we couldn't keep them he never said we couldn't..."

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled walking into the second room that held the other two sisters.

"What." Inuyahsa whinned.

"You are not to harm these girls. Father told me we could do what we want with them, but we are not to harm them." Thats not exactly what he said but Sesshomaru didn't want his brothers to force the girls to do what he knew his idiot brother wanted.

"Fine." Inuyasha pouted stomping out of the room.

"Miroku, we can't let the child out of our site. Do you understand me?" Sesshomaru asked his younger brother.

"Yes, is this because of Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, he will want her she's young and innocent."

"Sess there all innocent except the oldest. I can smell the men on her." Miroku said making a disgusting face.

"I know but he likes them young. Just keep on eye on her." Sesshomaru finished, then turned and left the room to find his youngest brother.

Inuyasha was in his room reading a book when someone stormed in his room and yelled, "Where's father?"

"How the hell should I know, do I look like his secratary?" Inuyasha yelled back to his older brother.

"You were just with him. Why do I smell the lovely sent of female?" Naraku asked.

"We have house guests. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and myself found four yummy creatures in the forest. Dad said we couldn't keep them though. We are not aloud to harm them says Sesshomaru. Its no fair." Inuyasha ranted to Naraku.

"Oh well perhaps I should go introduce myself then."

"There still knocked out. Sleeping." Inuyasha said before his brother left.

"Oh well, I guess I'll talk to them later." Naraku said. "see ya little brother." He said waving as he left.

In the room with Sango and Kikyo. Sango was just waking up when she heard a whisper, "Sango you okay?"

"Kikyo? Is that you?" Sango turned toward the whisper, and ran to her sister. "Oh my gosh, where are we? Where's Kagome and Rin?"

"Shhh.. I don't know where we are or where the girls are, but it looks like we are in a nice room so maybe were not in danger." Kikyo tryed to sooth her sister.

right when Sango was going to open the door, it opened and there stood a hansome, tall demon man with silver hair and the goldest eyes she's ever seen.

"Sit, I will explain." Sesshomaru said pointing to her bed.

"I am the owner of this houses son, oldest actualy. He has 5. you will not leave this room unless you are with one of us. There is a bathroom through that door." He said pointing to the door on the far wall of the room. " It is a share with the room on the other side. Your sisters are in the other room. You and they will not leave these two rooms understood." He glared at Kikyo she looked angry, 'she is gonna be trouble.' He thought.

"May I ask you something, Sir?" Kikyo asked.

'Or not.' He thought then answered, "you may."

"What is your name and the name of the men that will be escourting us around, so that I won't affend them by calling them 'hey you'?" Kikyo asked then looked to the floor in full submision.

'That was easy.' Sesshomaru thought. "You can call me Sesshomaru as long as you behave, my brothers you will meet at dinner. I will intraduce you to them then." Sesshomaru said turning to leave.

"Sir.. ummm Sesshomaru." Sango said stopping.

"Yes."

"May I visit my sisters till dinner?"

"Do as you wish, just don't leave this room. Don't unlock either door also. The ones aloud in your room will have a key."

"Parden me but can't they just kick the door down if they wanted in, I mean you are demons."

"Some are half, but no the doors have spells on them. Not even the strongest demon such as myself can kick these doors in."

"Oh, okay. Why don't you want anyone in here?"

"It's for your own good, just leave it at that." Sesshomaru finished then left and locked the door behind him.

Kikyo and Sango went through the bathroom, and knocked on the other door before bursting in and jumping the two girls that were on the bed furthest from the door.

"Kagome! Rin!" Sango yelled. "Your okay, I'm so glad."

"Sango, your okay. Did you see the demon?" Kagome yelled hugging her twin.

"Yes he just explained everything to us.Me and Kikyo anyway." Sango answered.

"Tell me everything."

While Sango filled Kagome and Rin in on what she was told. Sesshomaru continued to look for his littlest brother.

"Inuyasha have you seen Kohaku?" Sesshomaru asked his brother who was ignoring him, he took the book his brother was reading and threw it out the door.

"Know, have you seen our youngest brother?"

"Damn it Fluffy, give it back."

"Where's Kohaku?"

"In his room, know the book." Inuyasha said holding his hand out for his book.

"Get it your self." Sesshomaru said leaving his room and stepping on his book on the way out.

"Asshole!" Inuyasha yelled after Sesshomaru left.

In Kohaku's room, he was drawing yet another picture of there late mother, he and Miroku shared a mother. He, Miroku, and Inuyasha are all half demon's. Where as Sesshomaru and Naraku are full demon's. Sesshomaru's mother was a dog demoness, Naraku's mother was a spider demoness, and he, Inuyahsa, and Miroku's mothers were human. There dad had four diffrent wives. He had one mate though, Naraku dispizes him, and Miroku because father mated there mother,and not his. Naraku thinks father loves him and Miroku more.

Kohaku had alot of drawings of his mother. He drew a new one every week. When he was in deep consintration drawing his picture, Sesshomaru walked in, "Kohaku, we need to talk."

"Okay what's up."

"There are four women in the prisoner wing, the first two rooms. They are not to leave unless there with me, Miroku, or Inuyasha. You may take one at a time if they need something. Do not give Naraku this key and DON"T tell him you have it. understood." Sesshomaru said handing his brother the key.

"Yeah sure, but why are they here?"

"Father will tell us when he gets back what he's gonna do with them."

"Father's leaving again?"

"Yes for 2 months this time. He's leaving tonight. Dinner is in half an hour be there."Sesshomaru said before leaving. 


End file.
